Chemical Burns and Romance
by CherryBlossom502
Summary: "Well, what did you do?" Naruto asked. Sasuke sighed. "I called her stupid, then I questioned why I was ever with her in a relationship." Naruto looked at Sasuke, patted him on the shoulder and said, "I pray for your soul." With that said he got up a quietly left the Uchiha Mansion. Slight Naruhina and ShikaIno Please Review!


**A/N- Yaay! I finally have this story out! I've been working on this story for ever! Welp, atleast it's out! **

**Btw: I _love_ reviewxs. Just sayin' ^.^**

* * *

One sunny bright day in Konoha, two boys were peacefully walking through the park. At least one of them was trying to. The other one, a loud mouth blonde was talking at 50mph at how he likes ramen, and how Miso was the best flavor, and how he'll be mayor of the town someday. The other boy just rolled his onyx eyes at the other boys antics. "Hey teme! Watch out!" The blonde shouted. "Huh? Wha- Oomph!" The next thing he knew, he was on the ground with a girl with, was that Pink hair? On top of him. The pink haired girl gasped. "I'm sososo sorry! I didnt see you! Please forgive me!" She extended a hand out to the raven haired boy on the ground. The boy ignored her hand and stood up on his own. "Hn. You should watch out where you're going." The boy scowled. "Aww don't listen to him... wait, what's your name?" The blonde sctratched the back of his head. "M-My name is Sakura. Sakura Haruno." The girl blushed and looked down. "Thats a pretty name! Well Sakura-chan, don't listen to Sasuke over there. He's just a teme. Oh! By the way, my name is Naruto Uzumaki! I love ramen, and I'll be mayor of the town one day! Believe it!" The boy grinned. "Hey Sakura-chan, how old are you?" "I- I'm five years old. It was my birthday last week." Sakura said. "Cool! So are we! You should hang out with us!" "O-okay, is okay with Sasuke-kun though?" The raven haired boy almost blushed at the 'kun' Sakura put at the end of his name. He couldn't possibly like her... right? "Hn." Sasuke looked away. "Thats a yes! C'mon Sakura-chan, c'mon Sasuke-teme!" The trio of kids ran off to play... whatever five year olds well, play. After a few hours of playinf, it was time for the three of them to say bye and head off to their homes for dinner. They were best friends ever since.

* * *

They were sixteen years old and in 10th grade. "Awww! Please teme! I need help! Geometry is hard! Let me copy your Homework! Please?!" Naruto was literally begging Sasuke. "Hn. No. You should've done it last night, instead of gorging yourself on ramen. You're such a dobe." Naruto looked over to Sakura. "Please Sakura-chan! I'm begging you!" Sakura sighed. "Just this once Naruto, okay?" Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose to stop a headache. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou Sakura-chan!" Sakura handed him her math paper. She sighed and began to right down notes.

"By teme! By Sakura-chan, I'm off to history!" Naruto shouted. Sakura and Sasuke had the last class of the day together which was science. As they were walking, Sakura recieved dozens of death glares from Sasuke's fangirls. Sakura unconciously moved closer to Sasuke. Sasuke, however noticed this, but ignored it. Suddenly, the smell of strawberries invaded his nose. 'It must be Sakura's shampoo. It smells... nice.' Sasuke thought. **'I wonder if she tastes the same... I mean have seen those lips?' **'Shut up! Who are you?' Sasuke screamed in his head. **'I'm you. You know... like an inner? Yeah thats me. And I can't go away.' **'Ughh.' "...uke-kun? Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the girl shaking his shoulder. "Huh? What?" He looked down to see shining emerald eyes staring back at him. 'Maybe I do like her, I can't believe I've never noticed how bright and big they are...' "Sasuke-kun! Are you even listening? Come ON! We have to get to class!" 'Why is he looking at me like that?' Sakura thought. 'I mean, it's not like I dont like it...' Sakura bushed. **'I see what you mean. He's looking at us like... he might like us! It's our dream come true!' **'He doesn't like us, inner. Why would he like a girl with a gigantic forehead like me?' **'Who knows. Maybe he has a forehead fetish? You never know whats going on in his head.' **'Sasuke-kun definitly does NOT have a forehead fetish. C'mon we have to get to class.' Sakura snapped out of her thoughts, grabbed Sasuke's arm, and dragged him into class.

"Okay class, now we are going to mix the green liquid with the blue. Now remember, don't touch this with your bare hands or any bare skin for that matter. It will basically eat the skin away." Their teacher, Anko said. Sakura and Sasuke were sitting together in one of the lower tables. "Okay Sasuke-kun, go ahead and drop two drops of the green liquid into the blue." Sakura looked over her notes. "Hn." Sasuke picked up the beaker with the green acid, and caarefully dropped in two drops. As soon as they hit the blue, purple fizz started coming out the top, but the beaker was in a metal tray, so the liquid didn't get on the table. The two were so into their work that they didn't hear the snickering behind them. "Okay, so, your going to 'accidently' spill the beaker onto forehead girl, she'll be out of school for a while, then we canhave Sasuke-kun all to ourselves!" A girl with red hair and glasses said to the girl sitting next to her with black hair pulled into a high ponytail. "Okay Karin, hand me the beaker!" She hissed. Karin slid the beaker over to the blonde. "Remember Amy, make sure to get it on her!" Karin whispered. Amy slowly began to slide it near the edge of the table. When it fell, a scream ripped through the air.

It hurt. Bad. "Sakura! Whats wrong!?" Anko yelled. "M-My Back!" Instantly, Sakura knew it was the acid. She couldn't stop the cries that tore from her throat. Sasuke sat there, speechless. Suddenly, acting on instinct, he scooped Sakura up, careful not to touch her back, and ran to Anko. "Take her to to the nurses office, and be quick." Anko told Sasuke. Sasuke ran through the hallways and towards the nurses office. "It's going to be okay Sakura. Calm down." "S-Sasuke-kun, it hurts bad," Sakura mumbled. Sasuke burst through the nurses door. Luckily Nurse Shizune was there. "Sakura got burned with some chemicle on her back. She needs treatment right now. "What are you waiting for! Get her in here! We need to get her under cold water now!" Shizune yelled. Sasuke set Sakura in the bathtub like thing and Shizune cut her shirt off and immediatly showered her in the cold water. Sakura felt immediate relief. "Okay, I'm going to call an ambulance, you watch her, okay?" Shizune asked. "Hn." Sasuke mumbled and went to where Sakura was. Sakura noticed Sasuke walked in and immediatly blushed. She was only in her bra, which was neon green. Her favorite color. "Sakura, do you know who did this?" Sasuke growled. He didn't know why, but he was suddenly feeling very protective of Sakura, and when she screamed in class, he felt his stomach drop. "N-no." Sakura was breathing rapidly. Sasuke saw how much se was hurting. He grasped her petite hand, and ran his calloused hand over her knuckles. They sat like that for a few minutes. When Sasuke looked at her back, he cringed at what he saw. Her back was bleeding, and there was a wide and long gash running down from her shoulder to the middle of her back. Anger began bubbling inside of him. Suddenly, everything was a blur. Amblulance sirens were blaring, people were shouting to eachother and men came in and picked Sakura up and layed her down on her stomoch on a gurney. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled, she reached her hand out to him. He tried to take it, but the men blocked him. As quickly as they came, they were gone. Then, Sasuke felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to find Shizune. "You need to go back to class. School ends in an hour. You can go see her then." Sasuke mumbled a curse under his breath and trudged back to class.

* * *

Sasuke sighed. It was officially the longest hour of his life. Grudgingly, he copied notes down, and filled out his test paper. Then, by the grace of God, the bell rang. He hurriedly grabbed his things, and ran to get Naruto. "Teme, whats wrong? Where's Sakura-chan?" "We need to get to the hospital." Was all Sasuke said. Naruto's face paled. They jumped into Sasuke's black Camero, and pulled out of the driveway, and went to the hospital. When they pulled into the parking lot, they ran to the service desk. "What room is Sakura Haruno in? We're her friends." Naruto spoke to the lady. "Ummm lets see, she's in the burn unit, Room 524." "Thanks." They both said before running to the elevators. When they got in Sasuke pushed the 5th floor button. When they got to the fith floor, they ran to room 524. They knocked on the door. "Come in." A soft voice spoke. They opened the door and stepped in. Sakura was lying on the bed in a green hospital gown. "Hey Sasuke-kun, hey Naruto." Sakura smiled. "Sakura-chan! What happened? Are you okay?!" Naruto ran over to Sakura and hugged her hard. She hissed in pain when he accidently squeezed her burn. "N-Naruto, that hurts," He gasped. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan!" Sakura sighed. "It's okay Naruto, you didn't know. Anyway, I was burned on my back in Chemistry Class today." Naruto gaped like a fish."What?" Naruto shrieked. "Who did it Sakura-Chan?!" "Don't worry Naruto, I'm sure it was an accident." Sakura spoke softly. "Hn. I don't remember anyone saying sorry or that it was an accident." The raven haired teen spoke. "To be honest, me either. But then again, I couldn't tell because it felt like my back was being bitten by land sharks." Sakura mumbled. "But _who_ would want to hurt you Sakura-chan? You're Awesome!" Naruto exclaimed. They all did heavy thinking. Then, after a good three minutes, they all spoke. "_Fangirls_." "But why would they target me?" Sakura mumbled. "Jelously maybe?" Sasuke spoke. "I don't see what they would be jealous _of. _We're just friends." Sakura sighed. _Friends_. Sasuke didn't know why, but he wasn't comfortable with Sakura saying that they were only _friends. _He couldn't possibly be falling for his pink haired friend... right? Just then, he was brought out of his thoughts by Sakura's stomach growling. Sakura blushed and looked down. Then realization dawned on her. "Crap," she muttered. "I have Geometry homework." Sakura sighed. "Sakura, you were just burned with acid, homework is the least of your worries right now." Sasuke frowned. "Oi, Sakura-chan, I could go get your things from school, and then go get us ramen! Courtesy of teme." The blonde announced. "Dobe, I'm not paying for your ramen." Sasuke scowled. "Aww come on Teme! We're hungry!" Naruto whined. "Hey, Naruto, I have about forty bucks in my wallet in my backpack. Go ahead and use that." Sakura smiled. "Are you sure Sakura-chan?" Sakura glanced at Sasuke, then looked back at Naruto. "Yeah it's fine. I'll have beef." "Okay Sakura-chan, if you say-" Naruto was cut off by money being shoved in his face. "I'll have beef." Sasuke said, handing him the money. "Ummm, okay?" Naruto took the money. "I'll be back in... a half an hour. Believe it!" Naruto ran out the door, causing it to slam.

"You know Sasuke-kun, you didn't have to do that." Sakura smiled. "Hn." Suddenly, Sakura felt horrrible throbbing/stinging on her back, where she was burnt. She sat forward, clutching the sheets. "Sakura, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked, with a hint of worry in his voice. When the pain turned into a dull throb, Sakura was able to speak. "It's okay Sasuke-kun, the burn does that sometimes. Sasuke was immediatly relieved, but still worried. That shouldn't happen, should it? The doctors were supposed to make it _stop_ hurting, weren't they? Sasuke stopped thinking of that when he heard Sakura talking to him. "Ne, Sasuke-kun, why are you looking at me like that?" Sakura began to blush. He was giving her the same look from earlier. Sasuke knew he was looking at her in a loving way. He couldn't help it. Whenever he looking into her eyes, he couldn't help but get lost in them, and whenever he looked at her bubblegum pink hair, he couldn't help but notice the way it shone in the sunlight. He always wondered how it would feel between his fingers. As if in a trance, Sasuke reeached out and grasped a lock of her hair between his thumb and index finger. It felt like... silk. Then, he realeased her hair, and slowly leaned his face closer to her face. Now, Sakura was so red, she would make tomatoes jealous. Slowly, their lips met in a sweet kiss. Sasuke was surprised. He wasn't surprised that he was kissing Sakura, but the was she tasted strangly ike strawberries. He decided he liked it, and that he couldn't see himself with any other girl besides Sakura. Sakura on the other hand, was shocked. Sasuke Uchiha- THE Sasuke Uchiha, whom she has had a crush on since she was twelve years old, was now kissing her. Not that she didn't like it, she actually really liked it. So, she responded to the kiss with as much tenderness as Sasuke. After a minute of lip locking, they both had to come up for much needed air. Sasuke rested his forehead against Sakura's in an affectionate way. Sakura was the first one to speak. "A-Ano, Sasuke-kun? Do-Does this mean we're... you know... together...?" Sakura stuttered. Her answer was another kiss from Sasuke. To bad this kiss was interrupted by a loud mouth blonde barging in with ramen and a neon green Jansport Backpack. When Naruto got back to the room, this was not what he expected. there leaning onto Sakura's bed was Sasuke kissing... Sakura. "Well it's about damn time you two got together! Man, finally all of that sexual tension is released!" Naruto yelled, setting down the bags of ramen. He knew Sasuke would punch him later for this, he pulled out his phone, and took a picture of their shocked faces as they realized they were caught. "N-Naruto! When did you get here!" Sakura shouted. "Oh, just long enough to see that you two have feelings for each other!" Naruto began laughing untill he felt Sasuke's death glare on him. "Hehe, hey teme.." Naruto gulped. "If you show that picture to anyone, you're dead." Sasuke growled. "You got it teme." Naruto gulped. "Well, now that that's settled, I"m starving!" Sakura said eyeing the bag of take out ramen.

After they had finished eating, they began talking about random stuff. "Yeah, so I was on Netflex, and guess what, they took off that ninja anime show I like watching!" Naruto shouted. "Aw thats too bad Naruto, actually, come to think of it, wasn't that show also called Naruto?" Sakura yawned. "Yeah! That's part of the reason why I liked it! First, it just took off the episodes, so it just had the movies, then after a few weeks or so, they took them off too!" Naruto yelled even louder. "Dobe, this is a hospital, be quiet." An irritated Sasuke said. "...And angle R equals 43 degrees. There. All done with geometry." Sakura yawned laying back against her pillow. "You know Sakura chan, if you-" Naruto was interupted by a nurse coming into the room. "Excuse me, but visiting hours are over, I'm afraid you gentlemen will have to leave." The nurse stepped out and shut the door. "Wow, I can't believe it's already time to go." Naruto sighed. Naruto and Sasuke began collecting their things. As they were heading out the door, Naruto stopped and turned around. "Goodnight Sakura-chan, we'll stop by tomorrow after school." Naruto grinned. Sasuke gave Sakura a peck on the lips. "Have a goodnight sleep. Make sure you get some rest." Sasuke then gave Sakura another peck on the forehead, and followed Naruto out the door.

That night for Sakura was rough. She just couldn't find a comfortable positon. "No shit sherlock," She thought to herself. "I was just burned by who knows what chemical on my back." Sakura huffed as she turned onto her stomach. "Ugh." Maybe she could ask the doctors to just sedate her. Sakura was becoming irritated. She quickly jerked herself onto her side. Bad move. She hissed as she felt the skin tear again. Sakura groaned. This was going to be a _long_ night.

Unfortunately, Sasuke was having sleeping problems. He had already taken a shower, brushed his teeth, and was now climbing into bed. As he layed down and closed his eyes, they shot open. He couldn't help but think if Sakura was okay. Deciding that she was probably still awake, he texted her.

**Sasuke- Hey, r u awake?**

A few minutes passed when he finally got a response.

**Sakura- Yea, but im having trouble sleeping, wbu?**

Sasuke typed a reply. Soon, they were going back and forth.

**Sasuke- Just have a lot on my mind**

**Sakura- O**

**Sasuke- Hn**

**Sakura- What is w/ you and that word?**

**Sasuke- Hn**

**Sakura- Sasuke, I swear, if you sa- _type_ that again, I'll stop txting you**

**Sasuke- _Hn._**

**Sakura- Thats it. im leaving.**

Sasuke smirked at the message. ' ...And in 3...2...1' Soon there was another reply.

**Sakura- Im still having trouble sleeping -.-**

**Sasuke- -smirk-**

**Sakura- Hmph. ur mean! **

**Sasuke- Then stop texting me**

**Sakura- ... no**

**Sasuke- knew it**

**Sakura- ur a smartass, you know that?**

**Sasuke- I'm _your _smartass**

**Sakura- ugh.**

**Sasuke- Hn. Go to bed, it's late.**

**Sakura- Hmph. Y?**

**Sasuke- _1_ it's freaking 12:30, and _2_ I have a test tomorrow in history, and biology**

**Sakura- O... okay then Sasuke-kun, goodnight, c u tomorrow!**

**Sasuke- Hn. Goodnight.**

Sasuke turned his phone off, set it on his night stand, and fell asleep.

Sakura also turned her phone off, set it on the nightstand and fell asleep.

And Naruto... he passed out hours ago on the floor.

* * *

That next morning, Sakura woke up feeling like crap. She buzzed for the nurse and sank back down into the clankets and waited. A good five minutes later, the nurse came in and checked her bandages, gave her more medication etc. When she was done, another nurse came in with a tray of breakfast. Eating it quickly she texted Naruto and Sasuke a quick message before they would get into their classes.

**Sakura- Have a good day, and good luck with your tests! :P**

After sending the messages, she clicked on the tv she somehow didn't notice the day before. Clicking from channel to channel, she finally found a show to watch. "Ah, good ol' Vampire Diaries." Sakura sat back and took a drink of her forgotten orange juice.

As Sasuke was walking into Konoha High, he felt a vibration in his back pocket. Taking out his phone, he saw that it was a message from Sakura.

_**Sakura- Have a good day, and good luck with your tests! :P**_

Smirking, he put his phone back into his back pocket and continued walking to Home Room. He secretly liked liked the message, but, of course, he'd rather die than ever admit that to anyone.

Naruto had also gotton and read his message, but as he was reading it, he face planted into the wall. He felt something warm trickling down his face. He touched the sticky substance and held it infront of him. Blood. Standing up, he was met by a blushing Hinata. "A-ano, N-Naruto-kun. H-h-here's a t-tissue." She held the tissue out to the blonde. "Gee, thanks Hinata-chan!" Naruto took the tissue and began wiping his nose. "Say Hinata-chan, we have the same homeroom, right?" She nodded. "How about we walk there together?" "I-I would l-like that." She shyly fumbled with her two index fingers as they walked off to class.

* * *

This day could not be any _more _boring. It was already 1:30. Sasuke found himself not even paying attention most of the time. 'Only another half an hour, then I can _leave._' He couldn't believe he was so anxious. Sneaking his phone out of his pocket, he sent a quick text to Sakura.

**Sasuke- Kami, this day could not be any more boring! **

He waited for a reply. soon, he felt a vibration.

**Sakura- It's okay Sasuke-kun, u can make it, only 15 min left ;)**

As Sasuke was reading the text, he felt a presence behind him. As he turned around, he was met with an angry Anko. "Uchiha. Phone, now. I will not tolerate texting in my class." Sasuke grudginly handed the phone over to Anko. As she walked up to her desk, she thre it in the drawer. "You can get it back at the end of the day." With that said, she continued to teach the class. About ten minutes later, the bell sounded for the end of the day. Grabbing his backpack, he walked up to Anko's desk. "Phone?" Sasuke asked. Anko pulled out his phone and ropped it in his hands. "I better not catch you texting in my class ever again. You got that Uchiha?" Sasuke responded with a nod of his head and he was out the door.

As Naruto and Hinata were walking out the door, Naruto saw Sasuke pull up. "Hey Hinata-chan, would you like to go go eat ramen say Five o'clock? My treat." The shy Hinata blushed and nodded her head. "Kay, it's a date! Ja ne Hinata-chan!" Naruto and jumped into Sasuke's black Ferrari. They sped down the road to the hospital.

* * *

When Naruto and Sasuke stepped into the room, they found Sakura asleep. Quietly, they stepped inside and shut the door. "Aww wittle Sakuwa-chan is asweep!" Naruto whispered rather loudly. Sasuke tiptoed over to the chair beside the bed and sat in it. He gently shook Sakura awake. Her eyes fluttered open, revealing two bright emerald orbs. "Oh, hey guys. -yawn- what brings you here?" Sakura began looking at her arms. "Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Naruto asked eyeing her closely. She just giggled. "Of course Naruto!" She was now laughing. "Sasu-chan you're holding my hand!" She was now laughing histerically. "It's the medication." Sasuke told Naruto. "Oh okay, should we just play along?" Naruto asked. "Might as well." Naruto gasped, looking at Sakura. "Hey Sakura-chan! How was your day today?" "It was good!" She gasped. " I got to watch Spongebob!" She giggled. "You did?" Naruto pretended to be shocked. "Mhm! Hey Sasu-chan, how was your day today?" Sakura blinked at Sasuke. Said raven gritted his teeth at the nickname. "Good. Real good." Suddenly, she gripped at the blankets, hissing in pain. "Ow! Naruto, call the lady so she can make it stop..." Naruto hurried out the door. Sasuke just gently held her shoulders. A few seconds later a nurse came in and injected some fluid into the iv. Suddenly, Sakura spoke. "H-hey you guys? W-why is the room spinning?" They didn't have time to answer before she hit the pillow with a thump. A minute or so later, her eyes opened again. "Hey Naruto, Sasuke-kun. How w-was school today?" They just stared at her. How could she come around so... quickly? Shaking his head, Sasuke chose to respond. "It was fine. The Science test was postponed untill tomorrow. Too many people were absent." "Naruto?" Sakura asked, turning her head to the blonde. "Oh me? It was okay. Although I practically Face planted into the wall, but Hinata-chan helped me. Oh yeah, I got date with Hinata-chan! We're going to Ichiraku to eat Ramen!" Sasuke and Sakura both sweat dropped. "You're taking her to... eat ramen on a date." Sakura said slowly. "Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Naruto tilted his head to the side. Sakura sighed. "Nothing Naruto. If it's Hinata, she'll love it." Sakura smiled. "Ooh! Look at the time, I gotta go meet Hinata-chan! Ja ne Sakura-chan!" Naruto ran out the door, once again causing it to slam.

"So Sasuke-kun, I wanted to tell you something." Sakura looked down blushing. "What is it?" Sakura's face was pinker that her hair. "I just wanted to that-" Sakura was interrupted by the doctor coming in. "Dr. Tsunade, what brings you here?" Sasuke said, unconciously moving closer to Sakura. "Sakura, I justwanted to tell you that you are able to leave today if you'd like. Your back is perfectly capable of healing its self rom here on, that's if you feel alright." Sakura thought for a moment. "Okay. I don't want to miss anymore school, so I guess I might as well go home." "Okay. I'll have nurse come in and wrap some gauz around your back for now, then you can have your clothes back." Tsunade then turned to Sasuke. "Come with me so you can fill out the release papers." Tsunade then turned and left the room. Sasuke grunted and stood up. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere." "Tch. like I'm going to waltz out here in my gown." Sakura laughed. Sasuke just smirked and lightly gave her a thump on the head. "Hn." Silently he walked out the door.

A good two minutes later, Sakura's nurse came in and began wrapping Sakura's lower back and stomach. After she was done, the nurse gave Sakura a plastic bag that had her clothes in it. "Remember Sakura-san, try not to do running, or reaching anywhere high. It will cause the scab to open up again, and you won't like it." The nurse bowed and turned to leave the room. "Thank you Kana-san." Sakura said, bowing her head slightly. The nurse smiled in return and left the room. After Sakura wa dressed, Sasuke came back telling her they could leave and go pick up her perscriptions from the drug store.

* * *

After they had picked up Sakura's medicine, Sasuke drove Sakura to her apartment. "Are you sure you'll Be alright here by yourself?" Sasuke looked over to Sakura. "Yeah, I'll be fine. But you can walk me in if you'd like." Sakura smiled. Sasuke smirked and got out of the car. He walked over to Sakura's side, and opened up the door for her. As Sakura got out, she said "Ooh, Sasuke-kun's being a gentleman." Sasuke just smirked and grabbed her backpack. When they made it inside, as usual, there wasn't anybody waiting for them. You see, Sakura's mother and father died in a car accident. Sakura was the only one to make it out alive. After Sakura got settled in, Sasuke began to give her orders like her mom would. "Remember to take your mediction before you go to sleep, when you wake up, and in the afternoon. Go to sleep early so you get good rest, and don't strain yourself to much. It'll only make your burn worse. Oh, and one more thing. Don't take showers. Only baths." When Sasuke was finished, Sakura snorted. "Yes Mother." She drawled. "Hn." Sasuke smirked. "Well, somebody's gotta make sure you tae care of yourself." Sakura began to pout. "Ne, Sasuke-kun, want to watch a movie before you go?" "Hn." Sasuke grunted. "I'll take that as a yes." Sakura walked over to the stack of movies. "Hmm, ne Sasuke-kun, how about... OOH! I know! How about **_Nightmare Before_** **Christmas**?" Sakure exclaimed. "Hn." Sasuke grunted. "...I'll take that as a yes too!" Sakura popped the move in, popped some popcorn, and sat down on the couch beside Sasuke and watched the movie. _  
_

After the movie was over, Sakura found that she couldn't the the _Halloween _song out of her head. "This is Halloween, this is Halloween pumpkins scream in the dead of night, This is Hallo-" Sakura's song was interrupted by an annoyed looking Uchiha. "Sakura. That song was fine the first few _hundred_ times you sang it. Now it's flat out annoying." Sakura just stuck her tounge out and bega singing it in a whisper. "This is Halloween, everybody make a scene; Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright! It's our town, everybod sream- MMPPHHMM!" Sakura was interrupted _again _but this time, it was because Sasuke crashed his lips upon hers. The contact made Sakura melt. Sakura moaned into the kiss, and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck, and tangled her fingers in his hair, deepening the kiss. Sasuke responded by tracing his tongue across Sakura's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Sakura accepted, and opened her mouth slightly, alowing him to get a taste of her. 'She does taste like strawberries.' Sasuke thought as he was exploring her sweet cavern. After a good minute or so, they broke apart for much needed air. Sasuke was startled when he he felt Sakura suddenly wrap her slender arms around his torso. "Thank you so much for everything Sasuke-kun. Especially, two days ago at school when you helped me get to the nurses office, and the fact that you stayed to help me get home and everything." She mumbled into his shirt. When she pulled away and looked up at Sasuke, he was smirking down at her. It wasn't his usual smirk, it was a kind/ loving smirk. He thumped her lightly on the head and spoke. "Duh. That's what I'm here for, gaki." Sakura's smile turned into a frown. "I am not a Gaki!" She huffed and grabbed a pillow, and lightly smaked him with it. "Hn. It's getting late. Are you sure you're going to be okay here all alone? Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" "Yes Sasuke-kun. I'm sure. Now get home and get some sleep. I'll see you at school tomorrow." She smiled at him. They said their goodbye's and pretty soon, Sasuke was driving home. Sakura sighed and put the empty popcorn bowl in the kitchen sink. She quickly typed Sasuke a text message that he'd read once he got home.

**Sakura- Goodnight Sasuke-kun, sweet dreams! **

Once she sent the message, quickly brushed her teeth, and went to sleep on her comfy bed.

When Sasuke got home, he noticed he had a text message from Sakura. He smirked as he read it. Putting his phone on the charger, he too brushed his teeth and went to sleep on his equally comfy bed.

And lets not forget about our dear Naruto. His date went well with Hinata. But when he got home, he tripped on an empty milk carton, and faceplanted into the ground. Groaning, he sat up and ran into a wall, yet again. Watching where he stepped, he made his way into the bathroom, but not before stubbing his toe on a chair. Cursing under his breath, he gave up and finally flopped down onto the bed, and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Sakura slowly got up. Wincing at her back, she climbed out of bed and took her medicine. After eating a quick breakfast, re-bandaging her back, and picking out an outfit, she was on her way to school.

When she stepped into homeroom, she slid into a seat beside Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke-kun! how was you're morning?" Sakura asked. "Hn." Came Sasuke's reply. Let's just say that Sasuke wasn't exactly a ray of sunshine in the morning. Rubbing his eyes, he groggily looked up at Sakura. "How was yours?" He groaned. "Oh, mine was okay. I took my medicine, you know wrapped up my back again and stuff." Satisfied with her answer, Sasuke grunted, and sat up. Then, Gai-sensei their homeroom teacher came in and _began_ talking. After what felt like an eternity to both Sasuke and Sakura, it was off to their next class. They each had a different class for this period. Sakura to gym, and Sasuke to History. After that they both had lunch together.

When Sakura got to gym, she handed Kakashi-sensei a doctors excuse note. "My my Sakura. That burn will take a while to heal." Kakashi sighed. "For now you can just sit on the benches and watch. Okay?" Sakura nodded a yes, and shuffled over to the benches to sit down. She sat while she watched all the other girls run laps, and play volleyball. Oh how badly she wanted to play. So, making up her mind, Sakura slowly made her way over to the mesh bag that held the spair volleyballs. Picking one out, she made her way over to her spot on the benches, and began to lightly bump it up in the air with her fists. _'...28, 29 30-' _She stopped counting as she accidently bumped it away from her. She watched helplessly as it rolled away from her on the gym floor and stop at Kakashi's feet. Wincing as he picked it up, Sakura waited for a scolding, but it never came. Instead, when she looked up, she saw him holding out to her, his one visible eye crinkling as he was smiling. "I know how much you love volleyball Sakura. But next time be careful, and try not to let it roll out onto the court. The other girls could possibly trip and hurt themselfs. Good job on the bumping by the way. Just make sure you don't strain yourself." Sakura took the ball from the gray haired teacher and began bumping it into the air again.

Sasuke was walking on to his next class when he felt someone tapping him on the shoulder. Turning around, he growled inwardly at who he saw. "What do you want, Karin?" Sasuke was annoyed, and he didn't care if he showed it or not. Karin had her back to the lockers, and smiled up at him innocently. "How have you been Sasuke-kun?" She flirted, fingering the tie on Sasuke's uniform. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to lunch. I'll ask once again, what do you want?" Sasuke gritted his teeth as he waited for her answer. But the answer that he got, was not what he expected at all. Karin had grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, yanking him towards her, making him crash into her, so his instinct was to stop his fall by slamming his hand onto the lockers. So basically it looked like Sasuke had Karin caged in his arms, while she was backed up against the lockers. When Sasuke tried to pull away, Karin had only held onto him tighter, pulling him closer to her. But when she caught a flash of pink in the corner of her eye, Karin smirked inwardly knowing that Sakura had seen them kissing.

Sakura had been walking in the hallway on her way on her way to lunch to meet up with Sasuke when she saw what looked like Sasuke slamming Karin into the lockers and kissing her. Not believing her eyes, Sakura blinked a couple of times and looked back up. Nope. Her eyes had not decieved her. There, against the lockers, Sasuke was kissing Karin fully on the mouth. Her heart sank. Did Sasuke really not love her? Did he get bored of her or something? Or was he secretly cheating on her with Karin? Shaking her head at all the possibilities, Sakura's eyes began tearing up. She saw Sasuke push Karin away from him when he saw her. Karin smirked at her. Sasuke looked at her with wide eyes. "Sakura, you've got it all wrong, it's not what it looks like." Sasuke rushed out. Sasuke sighed in relief when he saw Sakura walking towards him. But that was short lived when he saw the hurt and anger in her eyes. When Sakura reached him, she raised her hand and slapped him across the face. _Hard._ He then heard Sakura whisper. "I can't believe would do that to me Sasuke. I thought you really cared about me. As of now, were done." Sakura's eyes began tearing up when she turned around. Without giving them a second glance, Sakura turned around and ran out of the school.

Sakura ran. She didn't know where she was going, as long as she got away from _him_. Breathing heavily, Sakura stopped running and looked as to where she was. Immediatly, she recognizedwhere she was. She was at the Cherry Blossom tree orchard that she, Naruto and Sasuke would go to when they were young. Setting her backpack down, Sakura found a nice shady spot underneath one of the Sakura trees. As she sat down, she felt a warm liquid running down her back. Cursing under her breath, she realized it was the scab from her burn. Ignoring it, Sakura sat down and brought her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. She thought of all the possibilities why Sasuke could have been kissing Karin. 'Is it because he thinks she's prettier than me? Or did I do something wrong and that was his way of getting back at me?' Sakura shook her head at her last thought. She knew Sasuke wouldn't stoop so low. 'But I saw _him _kissing _her_!' Sakura shouted in her head. She couldn't stop the few tears that slid down her face.

_'I'm at a pay phone tryin' to call home, all of my change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone-'_

Sakura jumped a little when she heard her ring tone. Pulling out her phone, she answered it without looking at the caller I.D. "Hello?" Sakura greeted. "Sakura, it's Sasuke, look I need to tell you-" Sasuke was interrupted by Sakura. "What could you possibly have to say to me Sasuke? You made it perfectly clear who you want to be with." Sakura hissed. "Sakura look, it was an accident!" Sasuke said/yelled. "How could it be an accident Sasuke! How could it be an accident that you had had Karin backed up against the lockers huh?! How could it be an accident that you were _kissing_ her Sasuke! Tell me!" Sakura yelled. She tried to keep her voice strong, but she could tell her voice was shaking. "Well, if you would let me explain, I would!" Sasuke replied. "Go ahead Sasuke, explain yourself." Sakura stated surprisingly calmly. "Okay," Sasuke brathed. "I was just walking to lunch, when Karin came up to me, and pulled me ontop of her! I didn't know that she was going to do that!" "Bullshit Sasuke! You had her backed up against the lockers, and you were kissing her!" Sakura could feel another round of tears coming. Forcing them down, Sakura kept talking. Well, rather yelling. "Why Sasuke, why?" Sakura's voice quivered. Sasuke then got mad. And when he was mad, he didn't think before he talked. "Kami, you're such an idiot Sakura! Maybe if you actually came to your senses, we could've avoided this! Why would I even _think_ about kissing Karin? Are you that stupid? Kami, why was I ever with you?!" It was then that Sasuke realized what he just said, or... rather yelled. There was a small pause. "Sakura- I- I didn't mean it, I-" But Sakura didn't hear it. She was too busy gaping. Then she slowly began shaking. That's what he really thought of her? About their relationship? "I-I," Sakura was at a loss of words. "Goodbye Sasuke." Sakura muttered. _Click _Sakura ended the call and sat there for a moment, processing things. He regretted being with her. He regretted being with her and he called her stupid. Her own boyfriend. Now ex-boyfriend. She thought gloomily. Deciding that she needed to get home, Sakura called the first person she could think of. Sakura waited for the person to pick up. "Hey Sakura-chan! Where did you go today? You like disappeared!" Naruto laughed. "Naruto." Sakura croaked. Instantly, Naruto could tell something was wrong. "What happened Sakura-chan? Are you hurt?" "Kinda." She said. "Tell me, what happened?" Naruto worridly asked. Sakura began telling him what happened from the moment she saw Sasuke kissing Karin in the hallway, to when he had called her and basically shattered her heart. "That Teme." Naruto growled. "Sakura-chan, where are you right now? I'll come and get you." "I'm at the Cherry Blossom orchard. You know, where we used to play?" Sakura muttered. "Yeah, I remember. I'll be there in five minutes." Naruto ended the call. Sakura put her phone back in her backpack and decided to watch the clouds while she waited for Naruto. When she did however, it brought back memories.

* * *

_Flashback-_

_"Ne, look Sasuke-teme, look Sakura-chan, that cloud looks like a bowl of ramen!" A six year old Naruto exclaimed. "That one looks like a bunny!" Sakura giggled. The blonde and pinkette waited for the ravens answer. But it never came. "Ne, Sasuke-kun, what do you think one of the clouds look like?" A pink haired, emerald orbed girl asked. Sasuke looked up to meet her gaze. He looked away as he felt a small blusk creeping up his cheeks. "Hn." He grunted. He searched for a cloud. When he found one, he spoke. "That one looks like a ninja star." He muttered. Sakura and Naruto gasped. "It does!" They exclaimed. "Ne Teme, how come you never told us you were so good at this game!" Naruto laughed. Sakura giggled and ruffled the ravens hair. "It's okay Sasuke-kun, it just means you have a good imagination." Sakura smiled. Sasuke gave her a small smile and they continued to pint out clouds._

_End of Flashback-_

* * *

Sakura couldn't help the small smile that adorned her face. She began to nostalgia as she remembered how everything was in the past. However, she was brought out of her thoughts as she heard a honk to her left. Looking over, she saw Naruto in his -surprisingly orange- Hummer. He hopped out of the vehicle and ran over to Sakura. He immediatly grabed her into his arms and held her there as he began to gently rock her back and forth, lightly patting her back -being careful of the scab- and began whispering consoling words to her. When Sakura pulled away, she muttered. "C'mon, let's go." Naruto nodded in agreement and reached for Sakura's backpack, but was stopped. "It's okay Naruto, I'm capable of getting my backpack." She giggled. Naruto grinned in response.

When they made it back to the hummer, Naruto began chatting on and on, trying to cheer Sakura up. "So I was thinking Sakura-chan, we could go get some Frozen yogurt or something, or maybe some ramen, " Naruto's mouth began to water at the last possibility. Sakura shook her head. "If it's alright Naruto, I'd just like to go home." Naruto thought about it for a moment. Sure thing Sakura-chan." He put the car into drive, and began heading towards Sakura's apartment.

When they reached Sakura's apartment, Naruto felt bad about just leaving her there. "Ne Sakura-chan, do you want me to stay for a while?" Sakura nodded. "Yes, I'd like that Naruto. Thank you." Sakura headed to her apartment door. Naruto came up from behind her and opened it up for her, allowing her to step in first. When they got settled down inside, Naruto had a suggestion. "Let's watch a movie. How about... ooh! How about Finding Nemo? I know it's your favorite!" Naruto grinned. Sakura smiled softly and nodded. Naruto put the movie in and sat down beside Sakura. Halfway through the movie, Sakura began to feel sleepy. She felt her eyes droop. Soon, she was fast asleep.

Naruto smiled at his pink haired friend. After all, she was like a sister to him. She became his only friend, other than Sasuke when the were children. Naruto picked Sakura up, which wasn't very hard since she didn't weigh very much, and took her into her room. When he sat her down onto the bed, all he did was take off her jacket and cover her up with her blankets. Kissing her lightly on the forehead, Naruto wished her sweet dreams, and shut her bedroom door. When he got into the living room, he turned off the movie, and put it away. When he was walking outside to get into his car, he muttered to him self, "Be ready Teme, cause I'm gonna kick your ass." Putting his car back into drive, he drove over to the Uchiha mansion.

Sasuke stared at his phone silently. He stopped staring at it when he heard the familiar hum of Naruto's Hummer approaching his house. He could only hope that Sakura hadn't talked to him yet, cause if she did, that meant he'd get an earful from the blonde. Then, he heard banging on his door and shouting."Open this door right now Teme! I know you're in there! Or are you busy lip locking with that bitch Karin?!" Sasuke growled and got up from his spot on the couch. When he got to the door, he threw it open with a huff. "What do you want, dobe." He growled, giving Naruto a glare. "From what Sakura-chan told me, you've got some explaining to do." He, like the raven haired teen, was glaring. Sasuke stepped to side, silently letting the blonde into his mansion. "Tell me Sasuke, what were you even _doing_ with Karin in the hallway?" Naruto turned to face Sasuke. "I was walking to lunch like usual, and she came and started to flirt with me. I was about to walk away when she grabbed my shirt and _molested_ me. You know the rest. I'm innocent." Naruto blinked. Then snarled. "But that still doesn't explain why you told Sakura-chan she was stupid, and why you questioned ever being with her ion a relationship with her." It was Sasuke's turn to blink. Maybe he wasn't so innocent. Giving a fustrated sigh, he bent down, putting his elbows on his knees, and his face in his hands. **(A/N- They're inside sitting on the couch)** "I don't know." He groaned. "I just got mad because she wouldn't listen to me and I just snapped. Kami, _I'm_ the one who's stupid, not her." Naruto couldn't believe it. Sasuke- THE _Uchiha Sasuke_ just admitted that he was stupid. Damn, too bad he didn't record it. Naruto smiled and patted the distraught Sasuke on shoulder. "Ahh, teme. I pray for your soul." With that said, he got up and quietly made his way to the door. Shaking his head, he let himself of the mansion and into his bright orange Hummer. Maybe he could take Hinata out to Ichiraku's.

Mikoto could tell something was wrong the moment she glanced at her youngest son. Especially when dinner time came around. It was just her, Itachi, and Sasuke. Her husband was gone again on a buisness trip. Mikoto sighed. She decided to talk to Sasuke about it after dinner somewhere private. She new Sasuke wouldn't like Itachi being around during their talk seeing as they hadn't had the best childhood together. Itachi would often tease Sasuke, calling him a _Momma's Boy_, or rubbing the fact in his face that their father liked Itachi best, and Sasuke would never be as good as Sasuke. That was the reason why Sasuke was always striving to get his fathers approval. Mikoto sighed again, thinking of all the reasons why Sasuke would be angry. Itachi had just gotton home, so he couldn't have bothered him. Fugaku wasn't home, could Sasuke be having trouble with Sakura and their relationship? She was so happy when she found out her son and Sakura were going out. Mikoto was always fond of Sasuke. After they became friends when they were little, Mikoto had became good friends with Sakura's mother. She had been so heart broken when she heard of the Haruno's accident. She couldn't even begin to think how the the young pink haired girl felt.

After dinner, Mikoto noticed the young Uchiha sulk off to his bedroom upstairs. She quietly followed him into his room. Leaning on his door frame, she spoke softly. "Ne, Sasuke-chan, is there something you're mad about?" All she got was a grunt for a response. She gritted her teeth. He knew how she was about _that _word. "Are you sure?" She pressed on. She softly padded into his room and sat on the edge of his dark blue sheet covered bed. He was laying down so that his back was to her. "No mother." He softly spoke. "Well then," She scooted closer to him so that she was laying down propped up by her elbow, and was using her left hand to softly stroke his raven hair. "Can you tell me what was _bothering_ you all this afternoon?" She almost whispered. He sighed. "It's just that Sakura thought that I was kissing Karin in the hallway at school today, but I _wasn't_." _Bingo_. Mikoto thought. She giggled inwardly form thinking of her little Sasuke having 'girl' problems. "Well, what happened?" Mikoto softly stroked the side of his head. _Dang, his hair is so soft. How do they get it like that? _Mikoto thought. Ever since she married Fugaku, Mikoto found that her boys _and_ her husband all have silky smooth hair. Sure hers was soft, but not like theirs. Thinking about that made her remember back when the Uchiha and Haruno famalies were having a BBQ.

* * *

_Flashback-_

_-Ding Dong!- The door bell rang. "I'll get it!" The now Six year old Sakura Haruno yelled out to her parents. She ran to the front door and threw it open it with a big grin on her face. "Why hello Sakura-chan!" Mikoto squealed and picked up the pink haired girl. "Hi Mikoto-chan!" It was then that Sakura noticed someone was gone. She counted the family. Well, obviously Mikoto was there, then there was Sasuke, then there was Fugaku, but where was Itachi? "Ne, where's Itachi-chan Mikoto-chan?" Sakura asked with big, green eyes. Mikoto giggled. Sasuke growled. "He's going to be late. He had some things to take care of first." Sakura's mouth mad an 'O' shape. "Okay!" Mikoto set her down and made her way to see Mrs. Haruno. They began talking about the latest new of their families and whatnot. Not long after did they see Sakura running into the kitchen dragging Sasuke behind her. They got two plastic bowls with lids and dashed outside. "Frogs." They both said. After talking for a good twnty minutes, thanks to the open back sliding glass door, they heard Itachi's car pull up to the house. Then a squeal of "Itachi-chan!" Not long after that, Sakura came sprinting inside, making a b-line for the for the front door. "Don't run in the house!" Mrs. Haruno called out. She heard Sakura open the door, and then another yell of "Itachi-chan!" Not long after, did they see Itachi carrying her into the kitchen the two woman were talking. "Hello Mrs. Haruno." He greeted. "Why hello Itachi-kun. How are we today?" "Good, thank you." Then, Mikoto noticed that Sakura looked baffled at something. "Sakura-chan, is there anything wrong?" She asked the young Haruno. "Nothing, it's just that... Itachi-chan, you have really... _really_ soft hair," Sakura said and grabbed his long pony tail and began to run it through her fingers. Mikoto began laughing. So did Itachi. It was then Sasuke came walking into the kitchen to see what was going on. "Really Mikoto-chan, feel his hair! It's like silk!" Sakura gasped. "I believe you Sakura-chan." Mikoto smiled. "And I only thought Sasuke-kun had soft hair!" Sakura blushed when she realized what she had just said. "If you think they're hair is soft, go feel Fugaku-kun's hair. It's even _softer." _By this time, Itachi had put_ _Sakura down who was now slightly behind Sasuke_._ When Mikoto_ _said that, Sakura immediatly shook her head as a 'no'. "How come Sakura-chan?" Mikoto smiled even more. Sakura came up infront of her and motioned for her to get lower. Mikoto leaned low so that Sakura could whisper into her ear. "No, Mikoto-chan, he... he's scary." Mikoto couldn't stop her laughs. She'd never forget that._

_End flashback-_

* * *

Realizing Sasuke probably already answered her, Mikoto blinked and softly said again "I'm so sorry Sasuke-chan, I didn't hear you." She heard Sasuke sigh again. "I was just walking to lunch when she came up on me and jumped me. When Sakura saw, well it looked like I was kissing her... not the other way around. But when I tried to explain it, she just blows up. Plus, to top it off she broke up with me and ran out of school." He finished. Mikoto slightly winced. She knew Sasuke hated being accused of something he didn't do. "Aah, I see. But something else had to have happened... right?" Sasuke sighed again. _Yep, definately something else._ Mikoto thought. "Well," Sasuke began, "I called her after school, but she didn't believe me, so I got pretty mad and called her stupid and questioned whybI was ever with her in the first place." He finished. Mikoto sat upright. She flicked him on the cheek. "Ow!" He sat up, facing her. "What was that for?!" He slightly yelled. He learned not to yell at his mother a_ looong _time ago. "You don't _ever_ and I mean _ever! _Call a girl stupid! Let alone question you're relationship with her!" She wasn't yelling, it was more of a rather loud scolding. "I thought I raised you better Uchiha Sasuke!" "You did! I just got mad- and I didn't think! Uggh, I'm so _stupid!" _Wow, two times in a day he's called himself stupid. "You're not stupid Sasuke-kun. You just really really hurt her feelings. You will apologize to her, but untill atleast tomorrow, give her some space, okay? Just let her cool down." With that said, Mikoto sat up and walked out of the room and quietly shut the door. Little did she know, Sasuke had a very different idea in mind. Taking a quick shower, he grabbed his car keys, got in his car and drove off... to fix something.

* * *

When Sakura woke up from her small nap, she found that Naruto was gone. _Probably with Hinata-chan eating Ramen._ Sakura smiled. It was then that she recalled the events that happened earlier that day. Almost instantly, she felt her happiness literally deflate. Then, she knew who could help her. A certain blonde haired female. Picking up her cell phone, she dialed the number. _Ring...Ring...Ri- "_ Hey Forehead! I was wondering when you were gona call!" Her best friends vice rang through the other end of the phone. "Ino, I have a problem... I need you to come over." She almost whispered. Ino understood. "I'll be right over." THey hung up the phone. Sakura sighed and set her phone down and listened. Silence greeted her. Oh how she wished for her family to be with her right now. They were so close. She could hardly believe it was only a few months ago that they were killed too. She felt her heart ache at all of their memories they shared. Birthdays, Holidays, so, so many memories. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard knocking on her door. Ino couldn't have been there already, could she? Sakura quickly smoothed her hair and wiped her eyes before walking to the door. When she opened the door, she was crushed in a hug. It took Sakura a moment to actually recognize the person. "S-Sasuke-kun?" She asked. The door shut behind them, and they just stood there for a while. Realizing this was his way of apologizing, Sakura thought for a while. Now that she thought about it... Why _would_ Sasuke personaly go and kiss Karin? She was a _Fangirl_ for godsakes! How could she be so stupid! Then she realized what she must've put this poor boy through. What had she'd done? She felt a tear slip down her cheek, then another, and another. "I-I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun, it's all my fault!" She sobbed and squeezed him tighter. "If only I listened to you, geez, I really am stupid!" More tears slipped down her face. She dug her face deeper into his shirt. Sasuke slowly walked them over to the couch and sat down. He held her there, and slowly rocked her back and forth. "No," He spoke, "I shouldn't have called you stupid, or questioned our relationship." He rubbed her back. "B-but, If only I listened to you though, we could have avoided all of this." Sasuke smirked. "Yeah, you're right, if only you listned to your dear boyfriend, all of this could have been avoided." Sakura sat up. "You're a big meanie." She pouted and lightly punched him in the arm. "Ne, Sasuke-kun, does this mean... you know, we're back together?" Her answer was a sweet kiss.

Outside the window, Ino could see that Sakura clearly didn't need her right now. Then thought about something. Then, she kicked something next to her. "Ne Shika-kun, why don't you ever do anything this sweet for me?" She whined. "How troublesome." She heard him mutter before she was pulled to the ground and lightly kissed. "There, happy now?" She was speechless. "C'mon, let's leave forehead alone." Ino said, getting up. Shikamaru followed his blonde girlfriend to the car and theydrove off. Inside, the couple were know talking to eachother. "You think that was good enough Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as she watched the car drive off. "Hn. Yeah, but as for a real one..." Sakura turned around and saw Sasuke smirk. He crawled over to her and lightly pushed her down to where she was laying down on her back. He then covered her lips with hers.

**Fin**

* * *

**A/N- Woo! It's finally finished! -Does happy dance- I've been working very hard with this story so you better have liked it. And guess what? -in singsong voice- I plan on writing a sequel! Anywho, it'll be called 'Amusement Park Madness' I'll start working on it in two weeks though, since this week I have to get ready and pack for my school trip next week. We're going to Sanfrancisco and Sacramento. Yep. you guessed it. I live in California. Anyways, I'm super tired right now hope you liked the story!**

**Ciao**


End file.
